


About that misteloe ...

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: “ Vischio … sarà pino di nargilli qui sotto “ disse all’improvviso Finn alzando gli occhi, aveva sentito parlare dei nargilli da qualche parte e forse era vero o forse no ma meglio non rischiare, non con Rachel almeno.“ Che cos’è un nargillo? “ gli chiese Rachel, aveva E in tutte le materie e avrebbe dovuto conoscere quella particolare creatura magica eppure il suo cervello non le diceva nulla a proposito anche se gli sembrava una parola nota, solo che non riusciva a ricordare dove l’avesse già udita, non dopo le prove del coro quando la sua mente era occupata in altro.





	

“ Vischio … sarà pino di nargilli qui sotto “ disse all’improvviso Finn alzando gli occhi, aveva sentito parlare dei nargilli da qualche parte e forse era vero o forse no ma meglio non rischiare, non con Rachel almeno.

“ Che cos’è un nargillo? “ gli chiese Rachel, aveva E in tutte le materie e avrebbe dovuto conoscere quella particolare creatura magica eppure il suo cervello non le diceva nulla a proposito anche se gli sembrava una parola nota, solo che non riusciva a ricordare dove l’avesse già udita, non dopo le prove del coro quando la sua mente era occupata in altro.

“ Non ne ho idea “ le rispose candidamente Finn, tenero adorabile e ingenuo Finn pensò lei, avrebbe dovuto fare un salto in biblioteca tra una lezione e l’altra per saperne di più anche se era convinta che sarebbe stata una fatica inutile. Era andato tutto bene, finite le prove del coro si erano attardati qualche minuto da soli, aveva perfettamente previsto quanto tempo avrebbero dedicato ai baci prima che entrambi dovessero correre a lezione, se solo Finn non si fosse interrotto per parlare di nargilli, e lei che aveva persino trovato del vischio per rendere tutto perfetto.

“ Ci pensiamo dopo, ora … dove eravamo rimasti? “ chiese prima che Finn tornasse a baciarla, con un po’ di inventiva sarebbe riuscita a farlo tornare a concentrare su di lei, non ci voleva poi molto, e allora perché Finn si era bloccato?

“ … Hai ragione, ma sarebbe meglio andare da un’altra parte, non si sa mai “ dichiarò lui e Rachel represse una risatina nervosa, nonostante tutto voleva bene a Finn, o per meglio dire lo amava, anche se a causa della sua ingenuità finiva per credere a tutto, compresi quegli stupidi nargilli che sicuramente non esistevano. Veloce tirò fuori la bacchetta e con un movimento preciso fece evanescere il vischio, addio romanticismo ma almeno non sarebbero stati interrotti.

“ Meglio adesso? “ chiese prima di alzarsi sulle punte per poter essere almeno all’altezza delle spalle del suo fidanzato così alto, e al diavolo i nargilli.


End file.
